beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo Nemesis X:D
Face Bolt The Face Bolt depicts "Nemesis". In Greek mythology, Nemesis was the spirit of rebuke against the Gods, and was the Goddess of Revenge and Balance, however in the Beyblade TV show it appeared as the god of destruction. The Face Bolt is quite interesting because it uses elements from many Metal Fury/4D Beyblades to form the Face image of Nemesis. It uses the chin of Variares, the eyes of Phantom Orion, the crown of Mercury Anubius (located above the right eye), an eye of Beat Lynx, the arrow on the left eye of Flame Sagittario, a wing of Big Bang Pegasis, a wing of Death Quetzalcoatl, the paw and claws of Fang Leone, the head of L-Drago Destroy, the head of Aquila from Jade Jupiter. The head of Blitz Striker, the scythe of Scythe Kronos, the swan from Kreis Cygnus, the mouth of Duo Uranus, and the helmet of Fusion Hades. Also, if one were to look closely, the Face Bolt forms a perf ect skull shape, with the eye sockets included. The motif is featured on a translucent purple Face Bolt. Facebolt Energy Ring *'Weight:' 3.2 grams The Nemesis Energy Ring, like it's Face Bolt and Fusion Wheel, Diablo, uses different characteristics of Metal FuryBeyblades incorporated into it's design. It uses parts of the Pegasus, Kronos, Uranus, Cygnus, and Jupiter 4D/Metal Fury Energy Rings as a whole. It uses the head design of Pegasus, the scythe design of Kronos, the whirlpool-like shape of Uranus, the swan wings of Cygnus opposite of each other, and the spiky thorn-like details of Jupiter. Nemesis also showcases a Dragon from L-Drago onto it, swallowing its own tail (just like Oroborus). As a whole, Nemesis is a lso reminiscent of Aquario; due to their circular shape, and Nemesis' dragon's head and tail resembling Aquario's waves, all this said, the design does also look like a mermaid and a skeletal mermaid circling each other. Nemesis weighs 3.2 grams, which put is on par with the one of the heaviest Energy Rings for Defense; Bull, Aquario, and Kerbecs (Aquario weighs the same as well) but it is still outclassed by Kerbecs, which weighs 3.3 grams. The Nemesis Energy Ring is a translucent black in color. Its design is also very similar to that of the original Pegasus Energy Ring. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Fusion Wheel *'Weight:' 51.0 grams Metal Frame Diablo's Metal Frame is a circular Frame that primarily consists of three heads. These include, a design that resembles the smirk of Phantom Orion with blue/purple eyes, the face of a beast with green eyes and tusks, and the head of Fang Leone. It does feature some jagged paw-like protrusions around it as well. This might pay somewhat of a homage to the Biblical description of a "Cherub", a creature with the face of a man, a bird, and a lion. Yet the stickers of the eyes are extremely flimsy, so it falls off easily. Also, because of the different parts, the air force is a little floppy, and weight balance distribution is off, but it is hard to see it. Core Diablo's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury/4D Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos T125EDS, a part of Blitz Striker 100RSF, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, a part of Fusion Hades AD145SWD, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares D:D, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy F:S, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasus F:D. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. Diablo's main gimmick is the ability to pair up two of the aforementioned Beyblade designs together in order to form one of the main contact points. Other than this, Diablo has taken a massive makeover compared to it's Prototype, Proto Nemesis. Just like the rest of the 4D Fusion Wheels, Diablo features a Mode Change. With a total of two Modes, them being "Attack Mode" and "Ultimate Balance Mode". In Attack Mode, Diablo appears just like it's official picture but in Ultimate Balance Mode, Diablo appears to be turned upside-down with the Nemesis 4D Energy Ring being pushed up. Diablo's Metal Frame is also free-spinning in Ultimate Balance Mode. Performance Performance wise, when Diablo is in Attack Mode, it features high recoil due to it's many'' 4D/'Metal Fury Beyblade'' details in it's design, it has good attack power compared to wheels such as Variares, Blitz, L-Drago Destroy, Lightning, and even Big Bang. Depending on which way you place the metal frame on the core, Diablo Nemesis can quake like Duo Uranus. While in Ultimate Balance Mode, it's recoil is very low and can hold it's ground against Beys such as Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. Because of S²D and S, as well as Diablo's Metal Frame being free spinning, Diablo's Stamina is quite good but that only occurs when it's in Ultimate Balance Mode, since S²D cannot be used when Diablo is on Attack Mode and since the Metal Frame is only free-spinning in that Mode. But still, many people prefer using Attack Mode because Diablo's attack power is a main way to win a battle, especially against some Stamina type Beyblades such as Phantom Orion B:D. Another reason is if you use Diablo in Ultimate Balance Mode, it doesn't just reduce its Attack ability, but also causes Stamina loss when it is knocked by other Beyblades, because of its free spinning Metal Frame. Overall Overall, Diablo is a versatile fusion wheel. It is better in Attack mode, due to its increased attack and stamina (albeit more recoil). Its many uneven edges, decent sized gaps, and unbalance makes it a great Attack fusion wheel. Diablo's heavy weight can also control Right Rubber Flat in its early stages with a Metal Face. Its slanted shape and heavy weight makes it a great Defense fusion wheel as well. Notes Because of the massive weight, it will spin longer than most beys while the X:D tip is in sharp mode. Combos *MF-H Diablo Kerbecs BD145MB (Defense)(Heaviest legal HWS combo) *MF-H Diablo Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS/RB/RDF (Defense) *MF Diablo Striker II CH120/BD145R2F (Attack) *MF Diablo Cygnus SA165 AS (Defense) *Diablo Tempo GB145PD (Balance) 4D Bottom *'Weight:' 7.3 grams X:D (X Drive) features three Performance Tips, much like D:D, which are XF (Extreme Flat), a new Tip by the name of S²D (Stern Semi Defense) and S (Sharp), the Tips are quite small however. X:D appears to be a hybrid of D:D and F:D/ F:S. As the Tips follow patterns but do not always use the same; it can occur from XF, S²D, to S or S to S²D to XFhttp://ameblo.jp/queen-of-snow/image-11106422121-11670661454.html, but this automatic change only takes place when Diablo is in Ultimate Balance Mode, since Attack Mode only allows for manual changes, similar to D:D. S²D only appears in Ultimate Balance Mode however. The XF on X:D is more like a HXF (Hole Extreme Flat). X:D's purpose in Ultimate Balance Mode is that as soon as Diablo gets hit, it switches to the next Tip in X:D, but it is unsuccessful most of the time. For S, the bottom of X:D creates a small protrusion shaped like Sharp's Tip, but not of the same height and more of a ball shape instead of a fine point, giving it better defence and balance. For S²D, the protrusion becomes smaller and appears circular, much like B or WB; even though S²D is meant to be SD's upgrade. Finally, for XF, the protrusion retracts inside X:D's bottom and now appears flat, used for XF's fast and aggressive movement. Also having the height of a 145, X:D regains balance fast, after each attack in sharp mode. The "stern" in it's name seems to mean that it is a rounded off variant of SD. For Attack Mode, whose tip changes manually, people usually use the Sharp tip. The reason is because it can provide more stamina than that of XF, and can also hit other beys easier because of its slower movement, instead of just moving around the stadium and stop spinning just after a short period of time. You may say sliding shoot can solve this problem, but it cannot as XF is too wide and lacks grip. The bey will just move around on the outer part of the stadium right after the sliding shoot, and also because of the heaviness of Diablo. However X:D scrapes the floor too much in S and its also a mediocre bottom. It is a translucent light purple in colour. Overall, this is a mediocre bottom with no real use. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Overall Diablo Nemesis is an interesting bey. Unique from a design standpoint, this Beyblade contains outclassed but viable parts such as the Nemesis 4D Clear Wheel and X:D. However, the main draw of this Beyblade is the powerful Diablo 4D Metal Wheel, which sees use in top-tier customizations. While by no means worthy of an immediate purchase, Bladers who already own the fundamental parts in the metagame should purchase this Beyblade. Other Versions * Diablo Nemesis X:D Dragren Ver. - from the Beyblade & B-Daman 2012 Dragon Campaign Only 100 produced. (Red 4D Clear Wheel and 4D Metal Wheel, grey X:D, green stickers and yellow Face) * Golden Diablo Nemesis (X:D) - Exclusive CoroCoro lottery in Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide, only 100 produced (Gold 4D Metal Wheel, red 4D Clear Wheel, clear black X:D, and black Face) * Diablo Nemesis - WBBA Tournament Prize (Gunmetal Diablo, Red Nemesis) Beast Diablo Nemesis's beast in the anime is a mix of all the Beys it has absorbed, using a purple color and looking much more evil. It has a "shadow spirit" of Cosmic Pegasus, Fang Leone, L-Drago Destructor, Mercury Anubius, Scythe Kronos, Variares D:D, Jade Jupiter, Phantom Orion, Death Quetzalcoatl, Flame Sagittario, Earth Eagle, and Blitz Striker. It has also been shown to use a purple version of Flame Libra's Sonic Wave attack. Special Moves * : Diablo Nemesis' first Special Move and Special Spin Move. A dark, black and purple power force of electricity, arises from Diablo Nemesis and into the air, to make a vortex of some kind. This creates various dark waves, that destroys whatever structure the Beys are in, into pieces of rubble. It creates much wind and momentum as well. Also, Armageddon is so powerful, that it can be seen from outer space. Rago uses Armageddon against Ryuga in episode 146. It's very powerful as it could defeat L-Drago Destroy and make a big explosion to knock back Ryuga and have him unconscious. Trivia * For this beyblade coloring, this beyblade is similar to Jashin (Evil/Strike God Valkyrie Mugen) Valkyrie. * Diablo Nemesis has the most variations in its spirits in the anime. * Diablo Nemesis is the heaviest uncustomized Beyblade in the Metal Saga, the second being Twisted Tempo 145WD. * This is the second Beyblade in the anime revealed to actually be evil, the first being Lightning L-Drago 100HF. * It is possible to put Twisted on top of the Diablo Metal Frame, but this is illegal. * Diablo Nemesis actually has abilities that are similar to every single Legendary Bey apart from Flash Sagittario 230WD. Its Performance Tip is able to change (Variares D:D, Cosmic Pegasus F:D, and L-Drago Destructor F:S), it can change in Ultimate Balance Mode by putting the Metal Frame down in a different way (Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, Phantom Orion B:D, Fang Leone 130W2D, and Jade Jupiter S130RB), in Ultimate Balance Mode, a piece of its Fusion Wheel can free spin (Scythe Kronos T125EDS), and one of the Performance Tips it can change into is XF (Mercury Anubius 85XF). Gallery For the full gallery, see Diablo Nemesis X:D/Gallery. References Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Star Fragment Beyblades